Killing Instincts
by N8MARE
Summary: My name is Viktor, and I am an assasin. I have killed many people in my lifetime. I must have no emotion, no morals, but one person changed that when I took matters into my own hands. When he was going to kill my boss I decided to keep him from that for good and now...he is mine. *Rated Teen for Death, Gore, and Language*


AN: Hi there, welcome to my story. Now this is an AU I came up with personally. Now it may be different then usual ideas for this. I hope you enjoy this and let's go!

* * *

I am a figment of shadows. I show no emotion to anyone but close friends. My job requires me to have no emotion for who I have to kill. An assasin musn't show weakness. Especially for their enemies but I made that mistake years ago. That was when I had just become lead Assasin of my division. This is how I met the love of my life and how it all fell apart.

* * *

I could smell all the alchohol in the air. Being in a bar wasn't my favorite for sure but of course this guy had to be a gang leader. I was ordered by Yakov to kill the second in charge of Baranovskaya's gang. She was one of Yakov's lovers until she left him for a wealthier man which is who I was supposed to kill. Of course it wasn't any different then any killing, always towards a lost love or heart break. I never lost a kill in my whole start in this business, even when I had long hair which was seen as a way of weakness. That's mostly why I cut it in the first place, Yakov told me with my skill my hair would get in my way.

I enter the back room in a dark black suit looking around at a few people walking between one room. As I walk towards that room I slowly enter looking in, a man with short brown hair sits in a chair talking to a few other men. He looks up realizing I'm in there. "Um...excuse me?" I walk in shutting the door locking it smiling as I sit down. "Sorry I'm late traffic was crazy." They all look confused for a second till they all nod. "So you're the assassin we hired?" Wait...they ordered an assassin as well? No way... "No I'm actually his trainer...he should be here soon..." I had to lie, how else would I get myself out of this situation. Soon there was a knock on the door. As a stubby short man stood to get the door I stood my light blue eyes staring at him intensively. "I got it..." I slowly make my way over to the door and open it slightly as I then mouth to the other men. 'Give me a minute'

I jump out of the room shutting the door behind me. "I'm sorry...but I should be in there by now." I smirked lightly still not looking at the other man. "I got it taken care of..." I finally look at him for the first time. A young man in a dark hoodie stood in front of me. He had dark brown eyes framed in dark glasses. His lighter skin shone in the dark disco light. He looked slightly disturbed as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, he then reached for his back pocket. I knew what he was doing, I grabbed his arm pulling it forward as I pushed him into the back wall as I smirked. His glasses slid down his nose fear clearly showing on his face. "Listen here...in that room you listen to me, I am your mentor and I have taught you all you know got it?" He looks down his body tense. "Y...yes now just...let me go..."

I let him go as he rubbed one of his wrists clearly a little sore of what just happened. I walk towards the door opening it ajar as he then walks right in looking at the room. I slowly walk in looking at all the men. He sits down at the table with all the guys as they start talking about revenge and stuff like that until I hear something unusual, "Victor Nikiforov..." I for sure started listening then. "He is head in the assassination department for Yakov and is dangerous. No one has ever seen him or knows who he even is. All we have is a name, we tried putting it into the database but nothing showed." 'Because I'm not in the system you idiot...' I thought until I kept listening. "He is your only threat to get to Yakov, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants and if that means you dead...that's what will happen." I was done with it, I walked over placing a hand on apparently Yuuri's shoulder smiling lightly. I dug my hand into his shoulder to keep him in place as I reached in to my pocket pulling out my pistol smirking. "Damn right..." I pulled the trigger multiple times and 3 seconds later all 5 other mean where shot dead. I then put my gun back into my pocket and that's when I realized Katsuki was looking right at me with even more fear then before. "Don't worry...I don't want you dead...I wasn't ordered to kill you anyways." I smirk going down to his level whispering behind him in his ear, "I want you fully alive..."


End file.
